Versprechen
by Azura Eve
Summary: Levi boleh dijuluki sebagai prajurit terkuat, namun bukan berarti tidak memiliki sisi lemah. Satu-satunya yang dapat melumpuhkannya hanyalah kata-kata; utamanya yang keluar dari bibir Eren dengan nada pasrah. "Kalau kau dan aku tetap hidup pada saat terakhir, mari kita tinggal bersama dan mewujudkan keinginanmu menjadi dokter." — Levi. (RIREN/Shou-Ai/Ficlet/Completed)


**Versprechen**

* * *

Usai Dinding Maria runtuh dan menyisakan duka, semua yang terlihat di depan mata adalah kematian yang sebentar lagi tiba; hanya masalah waktu. Umat manusia tak ingin begitu saja tinggal diam, tapi mereka bisa mengusahakan apa. Manusia lemah, menangis bukan mendatangkan solusi namun tetap dilakukan saat keinginan bertahan hidup tak sebanding dengan peluang yang ada. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang tersisa dari sekumpulan rasa takut dan ketika segala kedamaian musnah dan bangkai saudaranya terserak di segala penjuru. Harapan. Benar, harapan. Selalu mengungkung teguh, menggelayuti pundak-pundak bahkan hingga menit-menit terakhir. Semuanya bangkit, menata harapan—meski ada beberapa pihak yang sibuk ongkang-ongkang kaki dalam nikmatnya tinggal di dalam kemewahan Dinding Rose. Tidak perlu besar; mereka hanya harus memulai dengan percaya bahwa kebebasan bukan mustahil untuk diraih.

* * *

 **Lenght/WC** : Ficlet (1220 words)

 **Pairing** : Rivaille x Eren

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantage from write this.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Janji – hutang; sesuatu yang wajib ditepati.

* * *

Sejak kecil, sumbu emosi Eren Yeager memang sudah pendek. Dan menjadi lebih pendek setelah pemandangan ibunya masuk usus Titan semudah merobek lembaran kertas menjadi dua. Gagak hitam mulai menghampiri mayat mereka yang tidak beruntung; sementara beberapa yang selamat berada dalam kapal laut, terkatung-katung.

Tekadnya bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelamat menguat. Ditemani sepuh senja, Eren bersumpah menghabisi eksistensi mereka hingga tidak bersisa. Sang ayah pamit bertugas dan Eren tak mengerti di mana dia berada; tapi itu sudah tidak penting semenjak Mikasa menyuntikkan paham bahwa mereka harus bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Eren menjadi selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuan.

* * *

Ada saat-saat ketika napas Eren tersengal begitu dia menebas tengkuk Titan, saat-saat dia berkumpul di barak bergurau bersama rekan-rekan untuk membicarakan betapa tinggi mereka menyimpan angan-angan, atau ketika dia berada di ambang kematian.

(Levi adalah sosok kebanggaan. Panutan sempurna. Dan hanya dia yang pertama merebut atensi Eren dalam sekali kesempatan.)

Armin Arlert menangis dan Mikasa Ackerman meringis. Kemudian Levi datang membawa ancaman jika Eren tak segera siuman maka Levi tak segan untuk meninggalkan. Di hari keempatbelas, Eren duduk menyandarkan badannya di ranjang; bersyukur bahwa Levi adalah yang paling bersikeras mengatakannya masih bernyawa. Setangkai tulip putih bernoda darah, ada di genggaman Levi selagi yang bersangkutan pulas dalam mimpi.

* * *

"Kopral, Anda memiliki harapan?" tanyanya pada suatu ketika.

Levi melirik dengan ekor mata, tidak terganggu untuk sekedar merespon obrolan yang dimulai oleh Eren.

"Aku bukan bocah remaja."

Eren duduk di bangku kayu jati yang kakinya sudah berderak, dagu bertumpang ke tangkupan tangan. Memerhatikan Levi menyesap minuman dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Memangnya hanya bocah yang boleh berharap?"

Helaan napas. "Kalau kubilang aku punya, kau pasti akan memberondong dengan pertanyaan lain dan membuatku pusing mendengar ocehanmu yang tak ada habisnya; tapi kalau kubilang tidak kau pasti tidak percaya karena mustahil orang hidup tanpa harapan."

"Kopral, aku tidak tahu ternyata Anda cukup banyak bicara."

"Diam." Levi meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong membentur meja. "Ini juga merupakan bagian dari sifatku."

Dia mengangguk paham. Dan mulai mencicip sesuatu yang disajikan Levi di depannya. Teh hitam memang jamuan paling tepat. Rasanya mungkin sedikit sepat, tapi sensasi yang menyapa lidah Eren terbukti nikmat. Selera Levi bukanlah kampungan.

* * *

"Saya membayangkan di masa depan akan menjadi seorang dokter."

"Kemudian lari ketika banyak mayat bergelimpangan seperti yang ayahmu lakukan?"

Tertunduk, Eren membiarkan dua detik berlalu sebelum menjawab: "Tentu tidak. Saya akan tinggal untuk merawat pasien-pasien saya hingga mereka sembuh seperti sedia kala."

"Tidak buruk."

Eren tersenyum karena Levi bukanlah tipe yang luwes mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata dan lebih sering menyakiti orang karena sesuatu yang berasal dari mulutnya selalu bermakna ganda jika tidak diresapi. Tidak buruk adalah pujian tertinggi yang bisa diberikan Levi.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri, Kopral?"

Gestur segan ditampilkan. Tapi dia tetap menjawab, "Mungkin aku akan menjauh dari keramaian. Tinggal di pondok tua dekat hutan. Menjadi penebang kayu bukanlah hal yang hina—dan aku bisa memakai golok Titan ini jika gergaji biasa tidak mempan." Dia berkelakar. (Eren tak tahu jika Levi punya selera humor; hanya saja cukup sulit dipahami.)

Mengangguk, Eren lalu bertanya, "Ingatkah Anda ketika tempo lalu saya hampir mati?"

"Kenapa."

"Saya dengar Anda ngotot menungguiku biarpun diberitahu kalau jam menjenguk sudah habis,"

"Erwin sialan memberitahumu?"

Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Anda membawakanku bunga tulip."

"Itu bukan untukmu." balasnya.

Suara buku dibuka, Eren menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. "Saya mengeringkannya lalu menjadikannya pembatas buku." Dari sampulnya, Levi dapat menebak bahwa isi buku itu adalah deskripsi mengenai dunia luar yang selama ini digadang-gadang sebagai tempat dengan keindahan tiada tara. Ada kolam tanpa tepi dengan air berlimpah dan ada padang salju menghampar.

"Masih percaya dengan kebebasan?"

Eren mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Menjalankan misi selalu seperti bermain domino: mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang sebanding dengan apa yang nanti didapat. Kalah menang persentasenya limapuluh limapuluh. Korban jatuh ibarat tumbal.

Lengan kanan Armin patah sementara Mikasa harus dirawat beberapa saat karena perutnya sedikit robek terhantam pohon besar. Dalam Skuad Levi, hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Levi menendang perutnya saat mendengar kalimat Eren yang seperti ingin menyerah. Rambutnya dijambak, "Bukankah kau yang menceramahiku supaya tidak pernah menyerah tak peduli apapun."

Berucap memang selalu gampang. Pembuktiannya, sukar luarbiasa.

"Kopral, berikan aku satu alasan untuk tetap bertahan."

Sorot mata Eren sarat arti dan Levi memalingkan muka ke arah manapun kecuali matanya.

"Jika aku mengatakan sesuatu, apa kau akan berhenti merengek seperti bayi."

Eren mendengung samar.

"Kalau kau dan aku tetap hidup pada saat terakhir, mari kita tinggal bersama dan mewujudkan keinginanmu menjadi dokter."

"Baiklah," katanya. Kemudian kelingkingnya tersodor seolah-olah menawarkan Levi menyegel ucapannya.

Karena Eren adalah bocah, sebagai orang dewasa di antara mereka, mau tidak mau Levi mengalah. Disambutnya kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya sendiri, hanya menyentuh, tak sampai satu detik. "Aku janji." balas Levi.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, kemenangan berhasil disandang dan hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan kembali datang.

Usia Eren 21 dan Levi sudah kepala empat.

"Kacamata busuk, berapa kali harus kubilang taruh celana dalammu dengan benar atau bawa ke binatu jika kau memang terlalu sibuk mengurus riset tidak berguna!"

Hanji akan meneriakinya pria tua membosankan dan Levi melempar benda-benda penemuannya (yang dia sebut sampah pemakan spasi ruangan) ke depan pintu ruangan pribadi mantan rekannya.

Di saat-saat seperti itu Eren hanya tertawa diam-diam, pura-pura tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat.

* * *

"Oi bocah, mulai sekarang berhentilah memanggilku Kopral karena itu akan menyebalkan."

Kakinya terlalu berat untuk melangkah, baik menjauh atau menghampiri lebih dekat.

"Begitu?" Dia mengusap tengkuk dengan canggung yang kentara. Levi memberikan tatapan intimidasi. "Baiklah."

Beberapa saat lalu, Levi meminta bertemu di Hutan Raksasa tempat Titan pernah berjaya. Sekarang area itu berubah menjadi ladang hijau penuh dengan bunga. Eren tidak suka, kenyataan bahwa Levi membawa orang lain selain dirinya membuat sebagian darinya marah. Namun patutkah dia marah; Eren pun masih berpikir keras.

Seorang gadis dengan mata lebar berwarna jade, berkulit agak coklat kena panggang matahari, dan persis mirip Eren. Satu-satunya yang berbeda ialah rambut si gadis merah menyala sementara Eren sekelam pasir sahara.

Kalau tak suka, Eren hanya perlu berlari kencang. Lalu, lalu—

"Perkenalkan, namanya Isabel Magnolia." Levi tersenyum masam, memalingkan wajah. Hakikatnya, masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diprediksi dan oleh karenanya, pada siapapun kita tidak bisa sembarangan mengumbar delusi. "Dia adalah calon istriku."

Isabel terkekeh sebelum meraih tangan Eren untuk berjabat. "Panggil saja Isabel."

(Imaji Eren untuk menapak hidup bersama ucapan-ucapan muluk mesti kandas seketika.)

Alis Eren menyatu awalnya tapi mimiknya berubah dalam beberapa detik dan senyum lebar kekanakan terbit:

"Nah, kalau begitu akan kutagih janji Kopral saat kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Levi boleh dijuluki sebagai prajurit terkuat, namun bukan berarti tidak memiliki sisi lemah. Satu-satunya yang dapat melumpuhkannya hanyalah kata-kata; utamanya yang keluar dari bibir Eren dengan nada pasrah.

* * *

 **ENDE.**

* * *

[A/N]

dan saya seenaknya ngerusak canon. .-.)v fyi ((buat yg gatau)), isabel itu ..., temennya levi waktu dia masih jd preman bawah tanah. kemarin saya janji akan nulis lebih panjang. tadinya ini cuman sebatas prompt, tapi ternyata keterusan. selesai pas 17-an kemarin. utk ending, saya serahkan kalian mau nganggepnya gmn. saya nyerah sm romens; romens versi saya itu nyerempet tragedy soalnya. #dzing. dswgbdwj, bapa2 disini dangdutan kenceng bgt jadi salah fokus. :'v

ah, met malming daaaannnn REVIEW PLEASE~ ;)


End file.
